Les yeux verts : Stand in the Rain
by Oxum
Summary: Song fic, principalement Percabeth, sur une chanson du groupe Superchick. La scène se déroule lors du combat final contre les Titans, alors que Annabeth s'apprête à faire un choix. Elle se retrouve contre le Seigneur des Titans, Cronos, la pointe de son poignard contre son échine, au creux de son dos. Que choisira-t-elle ? [ Extrait du chapitre 19 de la fiction " Les yeux verts " ]


**Une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête, et une nouvelle chanson que je viens de découvrir et que j'adore. Résultat, ma première Song fic sur un extrait de ma fanfiction " Les yeux verts "**. **:D**

**Et aussi un petit truc pour me faire pardonner de mon retard sur le dernier chapitre non publié, car je viens juste de rentrer de vacances, et que maintenant je dois préparer la rentrée et... enfin, c'est un petit peu le bordel ! ^^**

**La scène se déroule lors du chapitre 19, vers la fin du combat final. **

**La chanson est du groupe " Superchick ", et comme le titre l'indique, la chanson s'appelle " Stand in the rain ". **

**Les paroles sont en gras et la traduction en italique. Les en quelques sortes " mini flash-back " ( faisant parti de l'extrait d'origine ) sont entre pointillées et en italique. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

La surprise de Cronos suffit à nous délivrer de notre engourdissement, et dans un ultime effort, je balançai mon corps en avant, courant le plus rapidement possible vers ma cible.

Je gardai toute mon attention concentrée sur un point, oubliant l'environnement autour de moi. Ma main serra mon poignard, celui qui, il y a un an, avait abattu Luke.

**She never slows down**

( _Elle ne ralentit jamais _)

Une seule chose à faire. Un seul geste est tout était fini.

_« - Ça fait longtemps que j'attends une quête, Cervelles d'Algues. Athéna n'est pas une fan de Poséidon, mais si tu es appelé à sauver le monde, je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'empêcher de foirer._

_- Si c'est toi qui le dis. Je suppose que tu as un plan, Puits de Sagessse ? »_

Je voyais le bout du tunnel. Encore quelques mètres.

**She doesn't know why but she knows **

( _Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sait_ )

_« - Alors si les dieux se battent, est-ce que les choses vont s'organiser comme au moment de la guerre de Troie ? Est-ce que ce sera Athéna contre Poséidon ? _

_- Je ne sais pas ce que maman fera. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me battrai à tes côtés._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es mon ami, Cervelles d'Algues. Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? »_

Au dernier moment, Cronos sentit ma présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

**That when she's **

**all alone**

( _Que lorqu'elle est toute seule _)

_« - Je ne sais pas Percy. J'ai juste senti que tu étais en danger. Où... où est ton point faible ?_

_- Au creux de mon dos._

_- Où ça ? Ici ? »_

J'avais trop d'élan, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvai contre l'armure dorée du Titan, mes deux bras passant de chaque côté de son buste. Ma main droite tenait toujours le poignard, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le dos de Cronos, la pointe de la lame frôlant sa colonne vertébrale.

**Fell like it's all **

**coming down**

( _On dirait que tout s'écroule_ )

_« - Est-ce que... tu es le vrai Percy ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Il y en a plusieurs ?_

_- Pas à ma connaissance, non. _

_- Donc tu as la réponse à ta question. »_

Je releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux dorés du Seigneur des Titans, ressentant son immense pouvoir qui irradiait de toute sa personne. Il était encore armé, mais il resta statufié, me fixant lui aussi.

**She won't turn around **

( _Elle ne se retournera pas _)

_« Si jamais je deviens... trop dangereux... »_

Pendant quelques infimes secondes, son regard devint trouble, et je cru voir l'ombre des yeux verts de Percy. Cronos avait beau avoir pris le contrôle, Percy était encore dans ce corps. Et comme Luke, je pourrais peut-être, même si cela ne dure que deux ou trois minutes, le ramener à la raison.

_« - Annabeth, tu as besoin de lui._

_- C'est faux._

_- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même._

_- Tu mens ! »_

**The shadows are long **

( _Les ténèbres durent _)

J'entrouvris les lèvres, prête à lui dire toutes les choses que j'avais gardé au plus profond de moi depuis des années. Je m'en fichai que tous les dieux voient ça, je voulais juste avoir une dernière chance. J'arriverais à le ramener. Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Cervelles d'Algues...

**And she fears if **

**she cries **

( _Et elle craint que si elle commence à pleurer _)

A ce moment-là, une horrible douleur me déchira la poitrine.

Je baissa lentement les yeux, voyant une lame inconnue ressortant de mon armure, au niveau du bas ventre.

Ce n'était pas Cronos.

**The tears will not stop **

**raining down **

( _Les larmes n'arrêterons pas de pleuvoir ensuite_ )

Un rire féminin résonna à mon oreille, et la voix caverneuse retentissait fortement contre les parois de mon crâne.

- Estimes-toi heureuse. Tu n'auras pas l'honneur de le voir mourir.

Gaïa retira son poignard d'un mouvement vif, et je m'effondrai sur le sol, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi. J'appuyai de mes deux mains sur ma blessure, pour diminuer l'écoulement de sang, mais la plaie était trop profonde.

**She won't make a sound **

( _Elle ne fera pas un bruit_ )

C'est fou à quelle vitesse nous pouvons mourir.

**Alone in this fight with herself**

( _Seule dans ce combat contre elle-même_ )

Bientôt, les voix me parvenaient de plus en plus loin, et le décor autour de moi devint sombre. Je sentais le carrelage froid sur lequel j'étais allongée, en contraste avec le sang brûlant qui coulait entre mes doigts. J'entendais mon cœur battre intensément dans ma poitrine jusqu'à chacune de mes tempes.

**And the fears **

**whispering **

**if she stands**

( _Et ses peurs lui chuchotent que si elle se lève_ )

La dernière sensation que j'eus, avant de perdre connaissance, fut celle d'une main se glissant dans ma poche de jeans, récupérant un minuscule objet.

**She'll fall down**

( _Elle tombera_ )

Mes paupières se soulevèrent lentement, et je me mis à tousser violemment, recrachant du sang qui se trouvait dans ma bouche. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, une soudaine envie de vomir me prenant à la gorge.

**She wants to be found **

( _Elle voudrait qu'on la trouve_ )

Le malaise passé, je me redressai, m'appuyant sur mon coude. Je cherchai mon poignard des yeux, sans le trouver.

**The only way out is through everything **

**she running**

( _Sa seule issue c'est toutes ces choses qu'elle fuit_ )

Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je vis deux paires de baskets devant moi. Je relevai la tête, mon regard remontant au ralenti sur le corps de la personne.

**From **

**wants to give up **

**and lie down**

( _Elle veut abandonner et s'allonger_ )

Des converses et un jeans noirs, une armure dorée ; et dans la main droite, une épée en bronze céleste longue d'au moins un mètre. La faux de Cronos jetée à terre.

En face de lui, une ennemie surpuissante, contre qui il perdrait à coup sûr, tenant l'arme qui s'était enfoncée dans mon ventre.

**So stand in the rain**

( _Alors tiens-toi debout sous la pluie_ )

Les dieux et demi-dieux incapables d'empêcher son geste complètement fou.

Il l'a fait. Il s'est jeté sur elle avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Il savait qu'il perdrait.

**Stand your ground**

( _Tiens-bon_ )

Tout le Parthénon se mit à trembler sous le choc, et le toit du monument s'effrita par petits blocs de pierre qui créèrent une pluie de cendres. Les Olympiens se dégagèrent enfin de leur torpeur pour empêcher que le Parthénon ne s'effondre sur lui-même.

L'écroulement s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes. Un brouillard opaque remplissait toute la salle, réduisant la visibilité. Je n'arrivai pas à voir à moins de trois mètres.

**Stand up when it's all**

**crashing down**

( _Lève-toi lorsque tout s'effondre _)

Une lumière jaillit d'entre les cendres, comme un an plus tôt, sur l'Olympe.

Je me relevai entièrement, ignorant le tiraillement douloureux dans mon bas ventre.

Je courrai comme une furie vers la source de lumière. Des images se mirent à défiler dans mon esprit, comme si c'était ma vie qui s'arrêtait et non la sienne.

**You stand through the pain**

( _Tu te tiens dans la douleur_ )

Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés, n'osant même pas baisser les yeux vers lui. L'envie de vomir me reprit, et les choses autour de moi recommencèrent à tourner.

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui, et la douleur me fit plier en deux, des sanglots incontrôlables secouant mon corps tout entier.

Idiot. Stupide. Débile.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

**You won't drown**

( _Tu ne te noieras pas_ )

Je te hais. Tu me laisses, seule. Tu as brisé ta promesse. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, impulsif, qui ne réfléchit jamais, qui ne sait rien, qui est aveugle. Oui, tu l'es. Parce que tu n'as jamais vu tous l'amour que j'ai pour toi, espèce de Cervelles d'Algues. Tous ces moments où je mourrais d'inquiétude pour toi. Toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie. Toutes les fois où tu as sauvé la mienne. Et là, c'était la fois de trop, Cervelles d'Algues. Mais toi et ton défaut fatal stupide, vous vous êtes jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et je te hais pour ça.

**And one day whats lost can be found**

( _Et un jour ce que tu as perdu pourra être retrouvé_ )

Mais c'est sûrement moi la plus stupide de nous deux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Turbulence, que tu tenait toujours entre tes doigts. Je l'a dégageai lentement, soulevant l'épée, la pointe de la lame contre ma poitrine.

**So stand in the rain**

( _Alors tiens-toi debout sous la pluie_ )

Attends-moi, Percy.

J'arrive.

* * *

**Alors, j'aime ou j'aime pas ?**

**En tout cas, si tu veux donner ton avis, je prendrai un grand plaisir à le lire !**

**Bon, je vais continuer d'avancer sur l'autre chapitre. **

**Salut ! ( à la Yann Bartès 8) )**


End file.
